


Enochian Letters

by WriterByMidnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas writes Dean a letter, Enochian, Gen, Letters, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterByMidnight/pseuds/WriterByMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas sends Dean a letter in Enochian, and Dean has to decode it. Dean doesn't know why Cas would send him a letter as opposed to a phone call flying over to the bunker in person, and why is it in Enochian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enochian Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Enochian is a legit language. Look it up.

Dean hopped out of the Impala with groceries in hand. He walked up to the front door of the Men of Letters Bunker, unlocked the door, and stepped inside. He saw a dirty unopened envelope laying on the desk. Dean temporarily put the grocery bags on the floor, and picked up the letter. It had no markings on it anywhere to say who it was from.

"Hey Dean." Sam called as he walked in the room. "Care to stop being lazy and put away the groceries?"

Dean ignored him and held up the letter. "You seen this, Sammy?"

"Uh, no?" He denies. "Who's it from?"

"No clue." Dean answers as he opens up the envelope. There was writing of a language that Dean couldn't recall seeing before. "Uh, Sam. Do you know what language this is?" He questioned while handing the letter to his younger brother.

"Is it...Enochian?" Sam wondered out loud.

"How the hell would I know?" Dean growled.

"Look it up." Sam said as he gave the letter back to Dean. " _After_ you put the groceries away."

"Bite me." Dean retorts. Sam just rolls his eyes as he picks up the bags and walks into the kitchen.

 

After a tiny bit of googling, Dean found an Enochian alphabet. Trying to translate the letter was extremely frustrating, for some of the letters shared the same symbol, and Dean didn't have any patience for decoding. 

"Dammit, is that a 'u' or..." Dean muttered. After he decoded a sentence, he took a swig of scotch. Sam walked in the room and sat directly across from him.

"Well, have you figured out who it's from yet?" Sam asked.

"Well, seeing as it IS in Enochian, and the opening phrase was "Dearest Dean" I'm gonna take a chance and say it's Cas." Dean replied. "But why he sent a letter instead of calling or texting is beyond me. And why did he have to write it in a different language?!"

"Yeah..." Sam agrees. "What have you decoded so far?" 

"As you've figured out by now, this is written in Enochian." Dean scoffed. "Yeah. No _shit_ Cas."

Sam chuckles. It was so like the angel to say something of that sort.

"It's not funny! You try decoding this!" Dean snarled as he tossed the letter at Sam.

 

Within minutes, Sam had the letter figured out, and Dean stood by grumbling.

"Smart ass." Dean mumbled to himself.

"Okay, so, the whole letter reads out, "Dearest Dean, as you've figured out by now, this is written in Enochian. I just need you to reply to me. In Enochian of course. Pray for me and I'll pick up your letter. Sincerely, Castiel."" Sam reads out.

"Why do I have to respond in Enochian?" Dean questions.

"I dunno. Just do it." Sam stated as he stood up and walked out of the room.

 

After 20 minutes of attempting to write, "What do you need, you feathered-sonovabitch?" Dean had finally gotten something that looked vaguely of Enochian. He prayed to Cas.

"I have your letter, Cas. Now get down here." 

There was the sound of fluttering wingbeats, and Cas was standing in front of him. Dean immediately asked.

"So why can't you just talk to me?"

The only response that Dean got from Castiel was a curt nod when he received the letter. With that, he was gone.

" _Dammit_ , Cas!" Dean yelled. "Why can't you cooperate?!"

 


End file.
